


Ain't It Something?

by drevis



Series: Ain't Love a Kick in the Head? [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bonding, Gift Giving, Hugs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Smoking, Teddy Bears, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drevis/pseuds/drevis
Summary: Elsewhere sees a different side of Boone.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Male Courier
Series: Ain't Love a Kick in the Head? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942657
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Ain't It Something?

**Author's Note:**

> please for the love of christ ask me about elsewhere. actually fuck it i will put his character sheet in the ending notes

"Ya goin' soft on me, Boone?"

The sniper scowled more so than usual at the comment, prompting a hearty laugh from Elsewhere. The courier turned the parcel his companion had given him over and over in his hands. The gift was crudely wrapped in what appeared to be a few torn pages from an issue of Grognak the Barbarian; leaving Elsewhere to briefly wonder where Boone found the comic.

"Really, though," his voice was quieter, a soft tone around the edges of his words. "It's awful nice'f you to do this."

Boone huffed a little. "It's only fair. We've been travelling together for a year."

As always, his tone was unwaveringly stern. His expression barely changed, but Elsewhere detected the hint of a smile in his eyes from behind those aviators. God, he wished Boone would take them off. He had such pretty eyes.

"You gonna open it, then?" Boone said gruffly.

Elsewhere went pink, ripping his gaze away from the other man. With a surprising deftness, he ran his index finger under the small flap that kept his gift closed. Slowly, he pulled the cardboard lid off of its accompanying box. Another easy smile made its way onto his face as he saw what Boone was so eager to give him.

"Goddamn, ol' buddy, you ain't need to spoil me like this." Elsewhere said, his smile leaking into his words. His tone grew even gentler as he asked, "Where'd you find one'a these?"

The dirty plush bear in his hands stared up at him with dopey button eyes, the stitches that made up its mouth were frayed and sun-bleached from time. He adored it. If Elsewhere wasn't so transfixed by the toy, he would have noticed Boone staring at him with the faintest hint of a smile on his lips, his eyes glowing with pride behind his shades. 

"Wasn't too hard. Found it in one of the Vaults we cleared out."

Without warning, Elsewhere leaned across the log he shared with Boone and wrapped the man in a tight hug. His head rested against the sniper's firm chest as he breathed a grateful sigh. To his surprise, Boone hugged him back; one arm awkwardly wrapping around his waist and the other hand reaching up to stroke Elsewhere's hair. The courier closed his eyes contentedly, a small smile creeping onto his face when he felt Boone rest his chin on his head.

They stayed like that for a while, silent except for the crackling of their dying fire and the sounds of deep, even breathing. Elsewhere was who finally pulled away, noting that Boone was very reluctant to let him go. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Wanna share a smoke?"

"Fine by me."

Elsewhere pulled a flattened pack of cigarettes from his pocket along with a tattered matchbook. He placed the cigarette to his lips and lit it, closing his eyes as he took a long drag. He plucked it from his lips and placed the filter end into Boone's. 

After this exchange happened a few times, Elsewhere spoke up again. "So what're y'wantin' to name him?"

Boone grunted in surprise. "Name who?"

"The bear, you goof."

"You know I'm not good with names."

Elsewhere laughed at that. "You tried namin' that mole rat that was followin' me… What was it?"

"That goddamn rodent." Boone grunted. "Named it Target."

Elsewhere smirked as he stubbed the cigarette out. "S'only fair. You got him for me, you do the honors."

Boone gently took the tattered bear in his hands and gently stroked its fur, his face softening as he gazed at it. He hummed thoughtfully. Elsewhere relished the sight; Boone's tenderness was rare, and even when it happened it was never this profound. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Boone responded.

"Sandy."

He pressed the bear into Elsewhere's chest. Elsewhere took it and held it there, clutching it quite childishly.

"Suits him, don't it?" The courier grinned. "Survivin' the bombs'n livin' in the wasteland'n all that. I'm proud of you for keepin' him safe for all this time." His voice went quiet and sheepish. "I'm glad t'have somethin' to hold at night again."

Boone's lips twitched as if he wanted to say something, but he simply nodded in response. He watched his companion carefully, observing how the light of the fire played on Elsewhere's face. The courier's eyes were closed as he smiled and cradled the bear. The only thing in the world that Boone wanted to do was lean over and press a soft kiss to one of those freckled cheeks; but everything in his body screamed not to. He settled for enjoying the random acts of affection Elsewhere would surprise him with.

"I'm gonna get some shuteye, Boone." Elsewhere's eyes opened slowly. "It's safer up here in the mountains, so feel free t'come sleep whenever you want."

He stood up and arched his back in a stretch, flashing the sniper an easy smile as he padded over to their makeshift shelter. Boone stretched as well, but continued to stare into the fire. He listened for his companion's steady breathing before stamping the fire out; then gave a final glance around the area before picking his way over to his own bedroll. Automatically, he took a moment to admire the other man, sleeping so peacefully with that bear in his arms.

As he laid down, Boone thought about his increasingly good fortune with dread. Something bad was bound to happen soon, he was sure of it. For now, though, he supposed he would settle for draping an arm over Elsewhere while they slept.

And, while facing away from Boone, the courier wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere doc:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1u9b3teuMU7FNpg7XaP9dWOnWA03T-40QBWqt5jYzBUk/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Character Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3mFR0Iv3Bel3HpnXAx9JYG?si=9DCBIiA5TumA14e4V09veQ
> 
> Story Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3KieS8NVKe2LAIooSNRMEK?si=KazZuaWrSSyZLxHqDichxQ


End file.
